Triwizard Tournament
by DivergentGranger
Summary: Hey! This is a short Harry Potter one-shot I wrote a few months back. Its about me being in a Triwizard Tournament. Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and sadly never will, credit to the amazing JKR! Lois :)


I can't believe it has come so quickly. It seems like only yesterday I shared my feelings of triumph with my friends when I was chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, but now I just feel bitter regret. My first task is tomorrow - dragons. How am I supposed to defeat my dragon? I am by far the weakest and most easily frightened of the champions, my only quality is my speed, and that still won't be enough against a dragon.

For the past few weeks (ever since the task date was set) I had been endlessly studying - and worrying - for the challenge that lies ahead; I had been getting less and less sleep due to late night planning. My constant preparation for this task had resulted in me becoming a nervous wreck, and despite my continuous efforts, I still didn feel fully preloaded for what lies ahead. When I was deciding what to do, my first thoughts were my strengths and weaknesses, because that would help me figure out what I would do. I knew I wasn't very strong, and had no advantages in size because I am tiny, but I AM good at brewing potions...

I had been collections ingredients for various different potions throughout the last month for this challenge, so I could potentially beat the dragon by throwing a potion at its head. I planned to make about 5 or so, but I only had time to make 2; Amorentia and the Draught of Living Death. They are under my pillow right now, as I slowly ease myself into my bed for another restless night before the first task.

I'm already frantically shaking as a grip my wand and slowly stumble into the arena where I will be facing my dragon. I had just picked the Chinese Fireball to be competing with - maybe not the largest of the dragons, but definitely one of the scariest. I take one last breath, leaning against the wall for support, and enter the arena.

Fear fills my body forcing me to shudder just at the sight of the dragon. Spikes cover his back and he wears his fiery read scales like armor. I regret everything; putting my name in the goblet; picking the dragon; continuing with the first task, but there's no turning back now, despite how much I want to. I try and steady myself, my sweaty palm clutching my wand tightly, and carry on walking, nearer and nearer to the dragon. I see his head swoop round in one great movement - he noticed me.  
However much I try to calm myself, my body thinks differently. I forget everything; what I've learnt about dragons; how I was going to defeat it; how I was going to find the golden egg. Looking down at my hand, I remind myself of my wand, how can I use it? How can I defeat this dragon? All of a sudden, the dragons spits fire at my and I have to run and crouch behind a rock, the heat overwhelming me. Calm down, I tell myself. Deep breaths.

Without warning, it all comes flooding back to me - all of what I had been endlessly studying on for this task. I dart towards another rock to hide behind, the rough gravel beneath my feet. I remember everything, and most of all, what I had in my pocket. Running closer to the dragon, I fumbled in my pocket to check if the small container was still in there. It was. I reached as near to the dragon as I was ever going to be. I pulled the lid off of the container and threw the liquid inside towards the dragons face as accurately as I could. With some luck, my Draught of the Living Death potion should at least put my dragon to sleep for a while, and maybe even finish him off. I just had to hope that he consumed some of the potion, I aimed close enough.

My eyes searched for the golden egg, and found it within seconds. Running as fast as I could, I grabbed the egg with both hands. The dragon seemed to be fast asleep at this point so I could easily get hold of the egg. Celebration erupted throughout the crowd. My audience applauded me from all around and I was full of pride from head to toe - I left the arena through the back entrance with people congratulating at my side.


End file.
